Everything Happens Eventually
by redrider6612
Summary: My submission for the Booth Express 'caught in the act' challenge.  Could be considered OOC, but I hope you can enjoy it in spite of that.  Booth gets caught LOOKING.  Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a submission for the Booth Express 'caught in the act' challenge. Could be considered OOC, but it's fun anyway.**

**Everything Happens Eventually**

It was getting harder to ignore his physical reaction. Up until a few weeks ago, he had been secure in the knowledge that his feelings for his partner were completely platonic. But lately her proximity put him on edge, and when they touched, even innocuously in the course of working a case, sensations zinged through him, distracting him to the point that people were beginning to notice. Brennan was thankfully oblivious, no surprise there, though it would have been strangely comforting if she showed some signs of having the same problem. Then something happened that proved the old adage, 'careful what you wish for'.

He was sitting in his usual chair in front of her desk. She got up to pull a book off the shelf behind her desk, then turned and put it on the desk, bending over as she searched for the chapter she needed. Booth's eyes were drawn irresistibly to the generous display of cleavage in front of him and his mouth went dry. Her breasts jiggled a little as she paged through the book and his mouth went slack. Suddenly she went still.

"Booth, when you're done ogling my breasts, I'd like to show you what I was talking about," she said sardonically.

He tore his eyes away from her cleavage to meet her amused gaze. "What? I wasn't ogling—" he protested, straightening a bit in his seat like a guilty little boy.

She straightened and put her hand on her hip. "You were definitely ogling, Booth. I've seen it plenty of times, I know ogling when I see it," she said with a little smile. "Don't be embarrassed, it's a natural male reaction when presented with a display of the female anatomy—"

He straightened further, flustered. "I was NOT ogling," he protested more strongly. She cocked an eyebrow, silently challenging him to deny that she had caught him red handed at it. He flushed. "Okay, so what? You are…very well proportioned…that is to say, I think you are…can we change the subject?" he asked desperately, keeping his gaze firmly centered on her face. She was watching him with a calculating look. He sank down a little in his seat as she came around the desk and stopped next to him. Her chest was at eye level and he was really having a hard time keeping eye contact. He scrambled to stand, putting the chair between them. Looking over her shoulder to confirm they were alone, she stepped around the chair and right up to him to stand toe to toe.

"You're attracted to me," she murmured, putting a hand on his chest over his heart. A smile kicked up a corner of her mouth as she felt his racing heartbeat. "I didn't notice at first, didn't want to believe it when Angela pointed it out to me last week, but you've been watching me when you thought I wasn't aware of it," she said softly, running her hand up his chest to curl around the back of his neck.

"If I did, it's because I—I couldn't help it. That is…I mean…Bones, there are some people you just can't…give in to certain urges…because if you do, it ruins things," he said weakly as her fingers threaded up into his hair and stroked the back of his head. She moved closer and Booth pulse doubled at the sensations that were ricocheting through his body. He didn't know what to do with his hands—oh, shit, who was he kidding? He knew exactly what he wanted to do with them, but that damned annoying voice kept telling him not to. She leaned up and breathed into his ear and gagged the voice for the time being.

"I don't think I'd call this an urge, Booth," she whispered huskily. "More like an imperative." Then her tongue stroked the curve of his ear and her teeth nibbled at his earlobe and he nearly exploded right ten and there. His hands grabbed her upper arms of their own volition and his knees nearly buckled as her open mouth brushed the hollow below his ear. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, bringing her body, chest to knees, flush against his. Booth groaned as his body hardened in response and his arms slid around her to draw her closer still.

She stopped kissing his neck and looked up at him, her cheeks flushed with desire and her eyes half closed. With a husky groan of surrender, his mouth slanted over hers and then his knees did buckle as passion broke past the last shred of control he had. Suddenly they were on the floor with her on top and her tongue was stroking his in mind-numbing forays into the depths of his mouth. Her hands were working feverishly at his buttons and Booth pulled up the bottom of her shirt, stopping as he came into contact with the amazingly soft skin of her torso. Distracted, his hands lingered there, sending thrills along her nerve endings as he stroked up and down her back.

Rolling them both so that he was on top, he put his knee in between her thighs, trying to find some leverage so he could reach the clasp of her bra. He had the sudden overwhelming need to see if the rest of what her cleavage promised was an amazing set of…oh, my god, he thought desperately, I can't believe I'm actually thinking…Leaning up on an elbow, he tried to gather his scattered thoughts.

Brennan groaned, twisting in his arms, trying to get closer, unaware that he was having second thoughts. Her thighs squeezed his leg and his brain melted. Shrugging out of his suit coat and shirt in one motion, he leaned back down to capture her mouth once more. He pulled her top off and unfastened her bra, moaning with satisfaction as her breasts filled his hands, the actual experience overshadowing his wildest dreams by a long shot.

Her hands on his belt buckle was like being doused with ice water. Suddenly intensely aware of where they were, he pulled back, breathing heavily. He grabbed her hands. "Bones, wait—" he rasped, trying desperately to bring his raging hormones under control. Her eyes opened and she frowned, dazed for a moment. Then her eyes flew wide and she started pushing at his shoulders.

"Oh, my god," she muttered, rolling aside and grabbing her top to cover herself. Booth leaned up on his elbow, watching her bemusedly. "Oh, my god, I can't believe I…we nearly…in my office! Oh, my god," she kept saying, dressing herself in record time. Still disheveled, but decently covered at last, she turned to find him watching her with amusement. "Well? Aren't you going to get dressed before someone comes in?" she hissed at him, clearly distressed by their lapse of good judgment.

Booth shrugged and sat up, reaching for his shirt. "Sure," he said, taking his time about it. She stood and looked out into the lab, noting with some relief that nobody seemed to be around. She pulled a mirror and brush out of her purse and started removing the evidence of their encounter, finishing by applying a fresh coat of lipstick. By the time she was done and seated composed behind her desk once more, Booth had his shirt buttoned. She averted her eyes when he unbuttoned and unzipped in order to tuck his shirt back in, refusing to look at him until she heard his fly go back up and the soft click of his belt buckle.

"So, anyway, I was saying that I read this chapter—" she began, striving for a normal tone.

"Ah-ah-ah, Bones," he said softly, placing his hands on her desk and leaning in. "You're not getting off that easily."

Her startled eyes snapped to his and her mouth hung open. "Getting off? Booth, can't we just forget…?" she asked desperately.

Booth shook his head firmly. "It doesn't work that way, Bones. You can't get me all worked up like that and then expect me to just forget it."

She closed her eyes briefly. Opening them again, she was disconcerted to find his face really close. "Booth, you said it yourself, there are some people you just can't have a physical relationship with, there are too many strings and it's just too…complicated."

Booth's lips thinned. He was trying not to get angry. He knew she had issues. "Why did you start it, then? Wanted to have a little fun, see how far you could push the line?" he asked.

"No!" she denied hotly as a lump formed in her throat. "It wasn't like that at all! Please, can we talk about this later, when we're not so…emotional?" she asked frantically.

Booth studied her for a long moment, then decided she might be right. Maybe they ought to give their hormones a chance to calm down. "Okay," he finally said. Her relief would have been comical if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "Dinner, tonight, my place, wear something nice," he commanded firmly.

Her lips pursed at his high-handedness. "Fine. Now, can we get back to the case?" she asked coolly. Booth's lips twitched, but he didn't dare smile. He hadn't won yet.

BBBBBBBB

**Thanks for reading, now would you please click the little blue button and tell me what you think? Please? 'Cuz, you know, there is no paycheck for this obsession of mine, so the reviews are the only pay I receive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on this. I had an awful case of writer's block, but it's all better now. Let me know what you think!**

**Everything Happens Eventually**

**Part 2**

Brennan looked around nervously as she waited for Booth to answer the door. She looked down at the simple black slacks she was wearing. She knew she looked nice, but she wondered if Booth would think so, then scolded herself for caring. She'd never cared what he thought of her attire before, but then she'd never had a date with him before. She took a deep breath as a fresh wave of nerves threatened to overwhelm her. Then the door opened and her brain locked up as he smiled at her.

"Hi," he said warmly, taking her hand and drawing her inside. Closing the door, he helped her out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He took a moment to appreciate her outfit. She wore a seafoam green turtleneck with her black slacks. Her eyes were a startling crystalline green and there was a becoming blush on her cheeks.

"No way I can ogle your cleavage tonight," he teased with that cocked grin that never failed to make her smile in return.

Her eyes went wide with mock innocence. "Really? That never occurred to me," she teased back. Point of fact, she'd searched for the sweater for ten minutes. It was the only turtleneck she owned.

She was so damned cute. By exercising all of his self control, Booth resisted the urge to kiss her. There'd be time for that later. "Have a seat. Dinner's almost ready." He headed for the kitchen and she followed, admiring the fit of his black jeans.

"Can I do anything to help?" she offered. She smelled garlic and basil and her stomach growled.

"Open the wine?" Booth asked, nodding towards the table which was laid with burgundy placemats, stoneware and a pair of lit tapers. Brennan opened the wine, touched that he had gone to so much trouble for her.

Booth had made stuffed manicotti with garlic bread and Brennan closed her eyes in bliss at the first bite. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked after she had savored the incredible flavors.

"My mom is an amazing cook and she insisted I learn. She said, and I quote, 'the best way to impress a woman is to show her she isn't gonna have to slave over a stove for you every night.'" Booth was smiling fondly and Brennan could tell he had a good relationship with his mother.

"Well, I'm going to have to thank her if I ever meet her—" Brennan began, then blushed as she realized how that might sound. "Uh, that is, what I mean is—"

Booth interrupted her flustered attempt to recover with a statement guaranteed to increase her discomfort. "She wants to meet you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Her mouth dropped open. "You told her about me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, you're my partner, so naturally I told her about you. I call her every Sunday afternoon." Booth took a sip of his wine as he watched her process that.

"I see. That's really sweet, that you call your mom so often," Brennan said, focusing on her plate. For some reason the fact that he and his mother had talked about her made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure she'd like you," Booth said casually, forking more manicotti into his mouth.

Brennan frowned a little. "You think so?"

Smiling, he nodded and swallowed. "She really admires strong women who know how to handle themselves."

She grinned and straightened a little, flattered. Then she frowned a bit. "Wait, if you think I can handle myself, why are you always trying to protect me?"

"You're not invincible, Bones. Besides, when Cullen agreed to let me take you into the field, he made me responsible for your safety. I take my responsibilities very seriously," he said.

Brennan sighed. "I know you do," she replied resignedly. Time to change the subject, because she really didn't want to dwell on his protective tendencies. "Oh, Zach finished the tissue markers, so Angela should have a sketch for us by tomorrow afternoon—"

"Uh-uh. No shop talk," Booth interrupted. "Not tonight. Tonight is just about us," he said firmly.

Brennan nodded, her stomach trembling as she realized the moment had come. She put down her fork, her appetite suddenly gone. Booth put down his fork too and pushed his plate away, draining the last of his wine. She didn't touch hers—she had had more than enough. Booth stood and blew out the candles, then offered his hand to her. She put hers in it and he was surprised at how cold it was. He drew her to her feet and led her to the couch in the living room.

They sat an arm's length apart. There was a long pause, then they both spoke at once.

"What did you mean when you said—" she began.

"Why did you—" he said. They both smiled. "You first," Booth prompted.

"When you said everything happens eventually, did you mean…us?" she asked tentatively.

Booth sighed. More of his words, come back to haunt him. When would he learn to think before he spoke? She had the most amazing memory. She was watching him, waiting for him to reply. He decided the truth would be best.

"Yes, among other things," he admitted. Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected that.

"How long have you…?" she whispered, hardly daring to breathe.

"Since before Sully," he said. "That whole thing with him kinda…settled it for me. I was so relieved that you didn't go with him."

"There was never really any question…I couldn't go with him. I didn't love him," she said seriously.

Booth's spirits lifted. "Really? I thought you wanted to go."

"I had more reasons to stay than I had to go. I would have been miserable anyway," she said honestly. "I don't think I'm cut out for an aimless existence like that."

Booth looked pleased. To his surprise, she moved closer to him, studying him closely.

"Why have you been watching me?" she asked softly. Her eyes searched his somberly and Booth stared back, mesmerized by the emotions flitting across her features. "Seeley?" she asked, and his name on her lips, spoken in that smoky voice, sent a shiver down his back.

"I didn't believe it at first," he began with a crack in his voice. He cleared his throat. "I mean, we've worked together for so long, become such good friends, how could I look at you as…" he stopped and swallowed thickly. "So at first I was trying to figure out what exactly had changed. You still treated me the same as you always had. But it was like I was seeing you, really seeing you, for the first time. I talked myself out of it so many times. Then you'd laugh at something and smile at me, and there was something in your eyes…" he trailed off as she moved still closer, drawn by the warm intimacy in his eyes. "I know you view…intimacy…as just satisfying biological urges," he said, then his voice dropped to a husky murmur. "That isn't what I want with you…I want it to be…deeper."

Brennan gasped softly and tried to rise, to run away from what he was asking for. His hand on her arm stopped her. "Nothing less would be worth it," he insisted. "If I'm going to risk everything for this, for you, I want it all." Her eyes were wide as the enormity of what he was asking of her threatened to overwhelm her. Holding her gaze, he went on in that deep voice that was sending thrills up her spine. "Tell me now if you can't give me that, and I'll stop now."

"Could you do that?" she whispered.

His throat worked as the idea of going back to the way things were before robbed him of speech for a moment. "Yeah, if I have to. Can't say it would be easy, but I'd handle it," he said hoarsely.

Her eyes continued to probe his, and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He started feeling light-headed and realized he'd been holding his breath, waiting for her to speak. When she did, he felt light-headed for a different reason. "I don't want to go back," she confessed. Then she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. He allowed himself a moment of bliss, returning her kiss gently, tenderly. When she drew back a little, it was his turn to search her eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked, giving her one last chance to turn back. Her lips twitched into a tremulous smile.

"Yes," she whispered. Smiling too, he pulled her into his arms. The depth of her trust in him suddenly struck him and he dropped his face into her hair, silently promising then and there that he would do everything in his power to earn that trust.


End file.
